New Life
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Angela had done well in her own advertising agency, but what would have happened if she would have stayed at Wallace and McQuade? She's about to find out in the most interesting way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story based off the idea of **_**Tony Micelli, This is Your Life.**_

Angela was sitting in her office when the door opened. She looked up and took her glasses off.

"Tony? What are you doing here? Is Jonathan alright?" A man who looked identical to Tony blinked.

"I'm not Tony. I'm here to do something for you." She rested her elbows on the desk.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Tony Micelli, you would still be at Wallace and McQuade." Angela laughed.

"I'm not sure. I think I would have eventually left on my own. He got me fired."

"But because of that we want to show you what your life would have been like."

"Do I have to go? I have my agency. Tony and I are planning our wedding. We're happy."

"You have to do this." With that, they were off.

* * *

Angela was sitting in a chair. She looked around the room and saw several men in suits and ties around her. There was a man standing at the front of the room. She wasn't listening to him to begin with.

"Where am I?" She questioned mentally.

"Mrs. Bower?" She heard him say. Turning quickly she saw everybody staring at her.

"Can you repeat what you said?" I heard a few laughs.

"We want to increase our marketing strategies. I feel that would be the best for Wallace and McQuade."

"Why are you asking me?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Mrs. Bower, you're the chairman of the board. Who else would I ask?" Feeling embarrassed, she shook her head.

"If you think it needs to be done, do it." He smiled.

"Thank you." He replied and then moved on. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Chairman of the board? I'm the chairman of the board for Wallace and McQuade." She thought internally and then continued listening to the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Thankfully, when Angela got back to her office, she had a phone call from Jonathan.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hey mom, Geoffrey wanted me to call and remind you that it's Tony's day to clean. He might be here when you get home. We'll leave you a plate in the microwave like always. I think we're having Chinese food."

"Tony's making Chinese?" Jonathan laughed.

"We've having Chinese ordered in. Tony hasn't cooked for us in five years. After you married Geoffrey he moved out remember?"

"What?"

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Angela shook her head. She was trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Her voice cracked. "What's our address?"

"Mom, I got lost one time years ago. We live in the same house that we have my entire life." So there was a sign of normalcy in her life.

"Okay." Jonathan sighed.

"I'll make sure Emily eats, gets a bath and goes to bed."

"Emily?" She questioned.

"Mom, I know you've been working hard, too hard sometimes, but don't tell me you don't remember your daughter. She's three years old." Angela rested her head against her office chair. "Will you be home before midnight or are they sending you off somewhere?"

"I'll be home. I'm leaving now." Angela said and she said goodbye before hanging up and walking out of the room and went all the way to the main floor of the building. Angela took in a deep breath. The one thing that never changed was the smell of Madison Avenue.

* * *

She was thrilled to see the jag sitting at the train station where she always parked. Feeling her jacket for the keys, she put her briefcase in the backseat and smiled gently seeing the car seat behind the passenger seat. But that smile soon disappeared. She had a three year old child she'd never even met. Tony wasn't part of their lives and she had married a man she remembered being fond of; but she can't say she ever loved him. When she walked in the front door of the house she heard laughter.

"Mommy!" A little girl with dirty blonde hair rushed over to her.

"Hi sweetheart!" Angela picked her up. Geoffrey and Jonathan walked into the room.

"You're home!" Jonathan stated surprised.

"I knew she would be." Geoffrey smiled.

"I wasn't so sure." Jonathan responded. Geoffrey walked over and kissed her cheek.

"We're headed out for dinner if you want to come."

"Can I bring my girlfriend?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Yeah, I love getting to see Sam."

"Sam?" Angela almost choked. "Tony's Samantha?" Jonathan nodded.

"She's three years older than me, but that doesn't bother me." Angela almost threw up. She put the baby on the floor.

"She's your sister."

"No she's not. We were friends, but they only lived with us for three years."

"Come on Angela. The food's a wastin." He laughed at his own joke. As Angela walked through the door her head started spinning again. Why was she tossed into this life when hers was just fine?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sweetheart." Angela heard behind her. As her eyes opened, she could see she was laying in her bed. She felt a warm breath before her neck was kissed. He had his arm draped over her waist. "Angela, honey? Are you awake?" Angela sat up and saw Geoffrey next to her. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm up." She replied softly. He smiled and kissed her shoulder blade. Angela looked at the clock and jumped off the bed. The red 7:45 indicated she was going to be late. "I missed the train!"

"You take the 8:27 sweetheart," he laughed, "and have for years."

"I have?' She scrunched up her nose. He sat up on his knees on the bed and took her hands.

"I love the way you do that. I love everything about you." Angela stared at his bare chest and deep eyes with a sigh. She did love him, didn't she? Looking down, she was wearing a white, silky, knee length, low cut nightgown. This was quite different from HER nightgown. Was this her idea? That's when she realized it was **not** a nightgown. Immediately, she buried her face in her hands as she blushed. He touched her hand. "Why don't you come back to bed before-"

"Mommy!" The door flung open and Emily pounced on the bed. "Daddy!" She laid against him making them both laugh. Angela sat on the bed. Emily scooted over and Angela wrapped her arm around her.

"Good morning Emily."

"Morning Mommy." She was confused by this life, but one of the best things was Emily. She wanted another baby after Jonathan, but she'd not had a man to father a child. Now she had a wonderful child and a husband she knew loved her. At thirty-nine years old, she had it all. But if that were true, why was she so unsure of herself and embarrassed about physical intimacy? They had been married five years.

* * *

Angela left the office early that afternoon and ended up home before anybody else. When she walked in, she was greeted with the familiar sound of the vacuum cleaner.

"Tony?" She called out. Angela walked through the living room and saw him between the living room and her office. "Tony?" She said louder. Finally, he turned off the vacuum and turned to her.

"Hey Angela."

"I was hoping you'd be here." Tony stiffened up.

"I'm an engaged man Angela," he paused, "why did you want me here?"

"I need to talk to you." She said and walked over to the couch.

"Oh," he followed her, "what's wrong?"

"What has happened to my life? I thought you were my housekeeper, Mother lived above the garage and Jonathan looked at Sam as his sister instead of his girlfriend!" She exclaimed and Tony tilted his head.

"Are you okay Angela? Did you hit your head on the way home?" He questioned. "I am your housekeeper, but you and Geoffrey asked me to move out when you got married. Sam and I moved into Mona's old apartment building, remember?" Angela shook her head.

"It all feels like a blur to me. How did Sam and Jonathan get together?" She wondered and Tony laughed.

"That was awkward at first. They were friends, especially after we moved out, but then they decided to date."

"Sam as a daughter-in-law?" Angela asked herself. "I've always thought of her as my daughter." Tony shrugged.

"Daughter-in-law, daughter, the same. I know how badly you wanted a girl." Angela nodded at his statement.

"I did."

"Two great girls." Tony smiled.

"What?" she asked with a frown. He scoffed.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," he said, "Emily is our daughter."

"What?" Then the door opened, making them both jump up. Geoffrey was talking to Jonathan as Emily walked around in front of them.

"Hi Tony." Jonathan waved.

"Hey Jonathan," he said and then stopped walking towards the vacuum, "oh here, a note from Sam."

"Thanks," Jonathan grabbed it and walked towards the stairs, "I'll write my reply so you can take it home."

"I'll be here buddy." Emily and Geoffrey walked over to Angela. She hopped up into Angela's lap and she groaned.

"I sorry Mommy." Angela rubbed her back.

"It's okay sweetie." She replied and Emily giggled. "Why don't you go play? I need to talk to daddy." Emily headed upstairs and Geoffrey sat down.

"What's wrong Angela?" Angela shook her head to Geoffrey's question. "Is this still about whatever happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Angela knew what he meant, but how could he have realized something?"

"Yeah, you didn't pay much attention during dinner and you were distracted during-" he said and she looked at him, "I thought it was just because of something at the office. But you wore the nightgown I got you for your birthday and you are so unbelievably beautiful that I never thought about it." He said and walked over to sit next to her on the couch. "I thought maybe we could try again tonight." He moved her hair to behind her shoulder and kissed her jaw. Angela stood up.

"I have some work to do." She responded.

"I know you're busy Angela, but we can't have a baby if you continue this vow of chastity." She turned to him.

"What?"

"We agreed when Emily turned two that we'd try to have another child. We aren't getting any younger Angela."

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Angela asked. Thinking he won, Geoffrey smiled.

"Take all the time you need." Feeling like she needed air, Angela rushed around the couch, past Tony and up the stairs. She went to drown her head in a bath of classical music. She knew she'd feel so much better if she was able to clear her head.

* * *

After her bath, Angela felt a little less anxious than she had. She slipped her robe on over her old nightgown and found a glass on the end table.

"_You've always enjoyed martinis after a hard day. Tony." _Angela picked up the glass and removed the olive. She drank the martini, ate the olive and fell into bed hoping this would all go away.

* * *

**I have six WTB? stories left to update. I wasn't sure which one to update next. So if you all could help me with that? =) Our choices: First Kiss Disaster, Forever After, Growing Up, Kidnapped!, Together at Last, and True Feelings. What is your favorite story? =) I want to finish all my WTB? stories before I end my vacation(Saturday). **

**A/N: I want to thank my supporters- Dimples73, Sand N' Sable, Imaginer .012, Stayathomemum, Tangela13, GoldenGirlSherry, Kirsty2765, and No-Rhyme-Just-Reason for their constant support. Without them, I probably would have quit writing a long time ago. Thanks all! Love ya guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt this little dilemma was what needed to be discussed first before the other story was updated.**

* * *

"Angela?" A male voice called to her. It felt foggy and so far away, but yet so close. "Angela!" Finally she turned and saw a man standing in her office.

"Yes?" Her eyes were able to focus on him. "Who are you?" He looked surprised.

"I'm your secretary Ms. Bower. Have been for years."

"Okay," Angela nodded, "well what did you need?"

"Your husband is on the phone." Angela sighed as he spoke and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Angela." Geoffrey's perky voice trilled. Angela nodded.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you I was going to be late coming home from work. I wanted you to know in case you get home before I do," he paused, "I know how you worry about that." She nodded.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Angela replied. Geoffrey did not seem to notice Angela did not reciprocate his 'I love you,' but that stuck out in Angela's mind. How could she say something she wasn't sure was true? She pulled the phone away from her ear after she heard Geoffrey hang up. That's when she got an idea and a realization hit her.

"Howie?" She asked and he nodded.

Yes ma'am?"

"You have changed so much!" She exclaimed. "So you're still my secretary huh?"

"Of course Ang, I've been for the last seven years." Angela nodded.

"Thank you," she paused, "well I think I'll leave early. I don't have any other scheduled meetings today, do I?" Howie shook his head.

"No, you are the chairmen of the board. You don't have meetings, you give meetings; and I can take anything off your schedule for this afternoon."

"Thanks Howie. I need to finish some family business." Angela got out of the chair, grabbed her briefcase and headed out. She needed to find Jonathan.

* * *

The house was empty when she got home.

"Jonathan? Emily?" She called out.

"Mommy!" Emily ran down the stairs and Angela swooped her up off the floor. She thought she could get used to having this little girl around.

"Be careful sweetheart." She kissed the side of her head. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Right here mom." He walked down the stairs.

"I need to know Sam and Tony's address." Jonathan looked at her.

"Okay?" He walked over and picked up the tablet by the phone and wrote it down. "Here you go. It's the building Grandma used to live in." Angela nodded.

"Thanks." She rushed out of the house and got into her car. There were several things Angela needed to figure out, and she thought that Tony would be just the person to help her figure it out. She just hoped he was home.

* * *

"Angela!" Samantha exclaimed as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Angela laughed as Samantha grabbed her in a hug. Angela rubbed her back.

"I need to talk to your dad, is he here?" Samantha nodded at Angela's question.

"Hey dad!" Samantha yelled making Angela jump. Tony rushed out from behind a door.

"Sam, what is going on?" He asked and then looked up at Angela. "Oh. Hi Angela." Angela put her hands in her pockets.

"I need to talk to you."

"I thought you might. But I can't talk right now. Kathleen will be here soon." Samantha started making a gagging noise. "Samantha!" Tony hollered.

"I don't like her dad. I wish you weren't engaged to her."

"Engaged?" Angela exclaimed.

"You knew that. I brought her to meet you and Geoffrey when it happened." He said looking at her. Angela touched the back of her head.

"I've been out of a lot of things lately."

"Obviously."

"Look, it won't take a long time. I just need to talk to you." Tony sighed at that request.

"I'll be back Sam. If Kathleen gets here, be nice." Samantha nodded as Tony spoke and walked over to the door. "Come on." They got out the door, but didn't start talking until they got to the road. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He questioned as they walked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emily."

"Emily?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you said you're her father?" Angela tilted her head to look at him.

"I think you did hit your head. You should go to the doctor Angela." She nodded.

"_Maybe an MRI or cat scan would work. Show that I am crazy and that this isn't really going on."_ She thought and then nodded. "I may have to. I feel like I don't remember anything. I might have hit my head on the train." Tony nodded.

"Well, yes, Emily is our daughter."

"But how?" Tony stared at her.

"If I truly have to explain that to you."

"No, I mean, how did it happen? Apparently I was married two years when she was born." Tony nodded.

"One night you and Geoffrey had a big fight and you came to my apartment. You'd been drinking and stayed with us."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with-" she paused feeling awkward saying anything. Tony sighed.

"You are very persuasive Angela. I had a hard time telling you no. I knew I shouldn't, that we shouldn't; but I didn't think anything was going to come of it."

"Does Geoffrey know?" Tony shook his head.

"No, his name is on the birth certificate. You didn't want him to know and I don't want Kathleen to find out either."

"But how do we know she's not Geoffrey's?" Angela questioned.

"You told me a lot of things you shouldn't have. You told me you were pregnant and it wasn't until after that that you and Geoffrey," Tony coughed, "did anything. You hadn't for a while I guess, and then we just agreed to let Geoffrey think that it happened that night." Angela nodded.

"It doesn't sound like me." She stated.

"What were we supposed to do?"

"I had barely been married a year when I cheated on my husband." She exasperated.

"It doesn't change anything Angela, you love him, and you love your daughter. He loves both of you. We can't let him know."

"What does this do for us?"

"Before you hit your head, we never talked about it. You were worried about how Geoffrey would feel. So we never talked about it. I came to your house two to three times a week to clean and that was it. Emily looks more like you than she does me, so that was never a problem."

"Where does her blonde hair come from?" Angela questioned.

"She's only three; some babies are born with blonde hair. It'll darken soon enough." Angela nodded. "But you go get checked at the hospital. I need to get back to my fiancé." Tony left Angela standing by the jag. She had some of her answers, but that left her with more questions than she started with.


End file.
